In recent years, display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal television and a PC monitor have been increased in size, high quality images such as a high definition image have been increased further in width with an aspect ratio of, for example, 9:16, and display apparatuses have been requested to display large images without an undue increase in width. For this reason, a chassis assembly for a display apparatus has been devised such that a fixing part for fixing a display such as a liquid crystal display is reduced in size and a part surrounding the display in the chassis of the display apparatus (hereinafter, will be referred to as a chassis peripheral part) is reduced in width, particularly the width of the chassis peripheral part on a side of the display.
For example, claws are provided on one of the chassis and the display, through holes are provided on the other of the chassis and the display, the chassis is attached to the display so as to insert the claws into the through holes, and the display and the chassis are fixed such that the claws are prevented from being detached from the through holes by the tips of the claws.
Further, in some cases, a display and a chassis are fixed by inserting a fixing block from a side of the chassis as shown in FIG. 6.
FIG. 6 shows a chassis assembly for a display apparatus according to the prior art.
In FIG. 6, arrow B indicates the lateral direction of the display apparatus and arrow C indicates the thickness direction. A side wall hole 212 is provided on a side wall of a body case 211 forming the chassis and a fixing portion 232 is provided on the back side of the screw fixing portion of a lid 231. A liquid crystal display 201 is fixed temporarily at a predetermined position of the body case 211, a fixing block 221 having a screw hole 222 is inserted from the side wall hole 212 provided on the body case 211, and the lid 231 and the fixing block 221 are fastened with a screw 241, so that the liquid crystal display 201 is held between the body case 211 and the fixing block 221. As a result, an installation space for assembly is not necessary on a side of the body case 211, the side serving as a chassis peripheral part on a side of the display. Thus the chassis peripheral part of the display apparatus is reduced in width.